Als ob du mich lieben würdest
by Fellini
Summary: Harry hat den Mann den er liebt verlassen. Severus muss jetzt entscheiden, welchen Weg er einschlagen soll. Wird er Harry folgen, ober ihn ziehen lassen?


**Als ob du mich lieben würdest** by Fellini

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Alle Figuren hat JKR geschaffen. Als ob du mich lieben würdest

Als ich erwachte und du lagst nicht mehr neben mir, da wusste ich instinktiv, dass du gegangen warst. Ich wusste, dass ich dich nicht verloren hatte, aber mir war klar, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest. Nicht, bevor es zu Ende war. Und vielleicht nicht einmal dann.

Es stand mir alles so klar vor Augen, aber ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mir dein Kissen zu krallen und zu versuchen, so viel von deinem Duft einzuatmen, wie ich nur konnte. Dich so lange an den kleinen Dingen um mich herum fest zu halten, wie es irgendwie möglich war.

Bis zu diesem Tag war mir nicht klar gewesen, dass ich dich auf diese Art vermissen würde. Jahrelang hatte ich geglaubt, dass unsere Beziehung keinen Tag länger halten würde, als bis zum Ende des nächsten Sonnenuntergangs. Wie dumm bin ich doch gewesen! Ich habe mir vor gemacht, dich nicht auf Händen zu tragen.

Aber von hier aus betrachte, habe ich es dennoch getan. Ich hätte alles für dich getan.

Nie konnten ich oder deine Freunde begreifen, was du an mir findest. Ich war doch an dieser Schule, die unser beider zu Hause war, die Inkarnation des Bösen. Für die Schüler und die meisten der Lehrer war ich die rechte Hand Voldemorts. Als wenn ich das hatte jemals sein wollen, geschweige denn, dass ich es jemals war!

Doch du hast an diesen Vorurteilen vorbei gesehen. Als seien sie nicht vorhanden. Dabei habe ich Jahre verbracht, dich dazu zu bringen, mich zu hassen. Ich habe dich stärker gefordert, als alle Anderen. Ich habe versucht, das Beste aus dir heraus zu holen. Später habe ich versucht, zu vertuschen, dass ich dich als etwas anders sah, nicht nur als meinen Schüler.

Ich habe so vergeblich versucht, dich von mir fern zu halten. Habe dich beschimpft, dir wehgetan, deine Seele verletzt.

Doch irgendwann hast du begriffen.

Hast verstanden, dass du derjenige bist, den ich versuchte zu schützen. Vor mir zu schützen. Hast verstanden, dass du mit einem einzigen kleinen Lächeln mein Herz höher schlangen lassen kannst. Ein Blick aus deinen unglaublich klaren grünen Augen hat gereicht, mich schwach zu machen. Hat gereicht, alles um mich herum zu vergessen.

Ich werde es nie vergessen. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, in deinem sechsten Jahr. Ich stand da und hielt meinen Unterricht, wie gewöhnlich. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass Longbottom nicht einmal den einfachsten Heiltrank hin bekam. Ich war gerade mitten in meiner Litanei über dumme Gryffindors, und wie man Longbottom hatte erlauben können auch noch im sechsten Jahr Zaubertränke zu belegen, als du deine Brille abnahmst und dir vor Müdigkeit die Augen riebst.

Dann blicktest du auf und ich sah zum ersten mal in deine brillenlosen Augen. Mir blieben meine Worte im Halse stecken und ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Der Mensch, der einmal gesagt hat, dass die Augen eines Menschen, die Fenster zur Seele seien, hatte Recht. Ich konnte so viel auf einmal in deinen Augen lesen, dass ich die verschieden Emotionen nicht einmal auseinander halten konnte.

Und es war mir, als würde ich zum ersten Mal, nur dich sehen. Nicht den Harry Potter, den du allen gezeigt hast, sondern dich Harry, der Angst hatte, vor dem, was kommen würde, aber dennoch nicht aufgab, der nicht wollt, dass seine Freunde wegen ihm getötet wurden, der sich nicht verzeihen konnte, am Tod seines Paten schuld zu sein. Ich las in deinen Augen so viel Schmerz und Schuldgefühl, dass es mir fast meine Luft zum atmen nahm.

Ich weis noch, wie ich leise zu dir sagte, ‚Es ist nicht deine Schuld', als könnte ich dir durch diese Worte einen Teil deines Schmerzes nehmen. Deine Augen wurden kurz ein wenig weiter, als du realisiertest, was ich dir sagen wollte und dann konnte ich die Tränen sehen, die in dir hoch stiegen.

Ich entließ die anderen und stand nun vor dir. Du warst erstarrt, aber deine Tränen liefen dennoch über deine Wangen. Wann hast du zum letzten mal geweint? Wann hast du zum letzten mal deine Gefühle an erste Stelle gestellt?

Ich kniete vor dir nieder und zog dich in meine Arme. Du hast geweint, das es mir fast das Herz zerrissen hat, aber am Ende bist du bei mir geblieben. Ausgerechnet bei mir. Für mich schien der erste Tag vom Rest meines Lebens angebrochen zu sein.

Versucht ich auch, dich von mir zu schieben, du bist geblieben. Versuchte ich auch, deine Seele zu verletzten, du bist geblieben.

Und jetzt?

Ich kann dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Du hast mein Herz berührt.

Ich legte das Kissen zur Seite, an das ich mich immer noch gekrallte und stand auf. Heute war ein neuer Tag. Ich werde gehen und dich finden, Harry. Ich werde hier nicht untätig zurück bleiben. Wir gehören zusammen. Du hast es mir tausendmal gezeigt, denn immer, wenn du mich ansahst, oder mich berührt hast, war mir, als ob du mich lieben würdest.


End file.
